Werewolf
Werewolves are bestial monsters of rage and instinct, able to prowl even the deepest, darkest forests with ease. They are heirs to an ancient tradition that stretches back into prehistory and they walk without fear in places where others fear to tread. Despite their animalistic nature, most Werewolves are actually quite content to live out their lives removed from modern society. As long as you respect them, they'll respect you. Most of them, anyway. AKA: The Wolfen. Origin Story: The Bible makes vague reference to King Nebuchadnezzar as taking on the qualities of an animal as a curse from God. However, the traits listed in scripture are more of a farm animal that a wolf. Still, many Adepts take this as an early reference to Werewolves, possibly even their origin. The Wolfen themselves believe they are a race of shamanistic creature who exist to serve the natural forces of the world, Gaia herself being chief among them. The Werewolves believe their race, and the races of the other Were-creatures of the world, were created long ago when primitive shamans made pacts with the Totems in order to safeguard primitive mankind. The Wolf Totem, being particularly favorable to humanity due to the natural symbiosis between wolves and humans, was the chief patron of these First Shamans and this led to the creation of the first Werewolves. Facts: -The myth that Werewolves must transform during a full moon is only half true, the younger Werewolves lack the discipline to hold the change in place. Older, more experienced Werewolves can control the change and shift forms at will. -The connection Werewolves have with the Moon is believed to be because of Luna, the world soul of the Moon. Luna is like a sister to Gaia and she plays an important part in the natural order of the world as well. -Werewolves are creatures of primal life, their bodies heal quickly and they are resistant to most toxins. -Werewolves are harmed by silver. -Werewolves benefit from heightened senses and can smell and hear from great distances away. They are master hunters and can track prey for miles, even in harsh weather conditions. However, those heightened senses can be used against them, smells or sounds that are especially potent may overload a Werewolf's system and disorient them momentarily. -Werewolves also have dramatically increased strength, speed and toughness when in their wolf form. They also retain much of those increased attributes even in their human form. -Most Werewolves have just two forms, human and wolf. More experienced Werewolves will have variation forms, specifically a towering human/wolf hybrid form. -Werewolves are pack animals, they naturally congregate together. The idea of the lone Werewolf seems to be mostly myth, or just good storytelling. One Wolf in the pack will assert dominance through strength and skill, becoming their Alpha. Other Werewolves will always recognize them as Alphas, even if they are from other packs. -Animal Magnetism = Werewolves can assert a high degree of persuasion over other animals, especially mammals like canines, large cats, bears, etc. While the Werewolf can't command them to do tasks, they can usually intimidate them into obeying simple commands. -There are two types of Werewolves, Purestrain Werewolves and the Bitten. Bitten Werewolves are made from the bite of a Purestrain. However, the only way to be a Purestrain is to be born with the Werewolf curse. Purestrain Wolves tend to be larger and stronger than the Bitten, and are usually the pack Alpha. Bitten cannot pass on the curse through their own bites. -Unlike humans, Werewolves have boosted immune systems. They can eat raw meat or drink from a stream without fear of getting sick. -The idea of a rampaging Werewolf is largely stereotype. Most Werewolves spend their lives mastering their passions, so many of the older Werewolves are actually quite disciplined and focused. For Werewolves, natural selection is especially a fact of life. -Many Werewolves also become knowledgeable in earth magicks, since they are creatures of nature they are especially talented at learning the ways of pagan mysticism. On the same vein, Werewolves are common allies to the Orders of Druids and Creationists. -Werewolves are wicked climbers and can often scale buildings in seconds. They also tend to be acrobatic and can perform physical feats that even other Supernaturals would find daunting. -Werewolves have a distaste for the Undead whom they consider to be walking affronts to the natural order. While Werewolves can and do befriend some Undead, as a whole Werewolf kind keeps their distance from them. -The Wolfen are close allies of the Orders of Druids and Remnant. Werewolf Bites: Being bitten by a Werewolf has strange effects. On mortal humans, a Purestrain's bite will transform them into Bitten. Bitten Werewolves are not strong enough in the curse to pass it on through their bite. However, how other Supernaturals are affected by a Werewolf's bite can result in strange and spectacular effects. -Adept = How an Adept responds to a Werewolf bite depends greatly on which Order they belong too. Your average Adept will probably develop a few wolf-like physical traits as well as increased senses (and a taste for raw meat). -Fey = Fey bitten by a Werewolf will often gain minor canine-like features, usually claws and a change in their facial structure. They will also gain increased strength and agility. And a craving for rare steak. -Vampire = A Vampire bitten by a Werewolf, especially a Purestrain, may transform into a Werewolf/Vampire hybrid. However, such creatures are extraordinarily rare since most of the time a Vampyre will simply expire during the painful fusing of the their Vampyre-nature with that of the Werewolf bite's magick. The Howling: A Werewolf's howl can be used for a variety of purposes, not least of which is to intimidate or scare others. When in their animal forms, Werewolves can communicate much through their howls, and even in their human form they can still produce a basic howl. Howling is also mandatory among the Pack because it helps to cement the bond of kinship between pack mates. Normally the Alpha will begin the howling and the rest will pick up afterwards. -Territorial Call = The most basic kind of howl, the Werewolf will let his presence be known through a high-pitched howl that can travel for miles on a cold night. -Distress Call = The Werewolf is in need of assistance and lets loose with this howl to alert others to his location. -Prey Sighted = Werewolf announces the location of a target to the rest in his pack. -Intimidation = Werewolf blasts opponents with a baritone howl that reverberates throughout his immediate vicinity. Usually, only the larger Alpha Werewolves are capable of this. -Whoop / Yip = This is a jubilant sound made by enthusiastic Werewolves, usually when they are chasing after prey or driving a target into an ambush. Shamanism: Werewolves often practice Shamanism, which means they draw their magicks from native spirits, the Totem or from Gaia herself. Shamanism often entails the calling out of spirits which are believed to reside in all things, a form of religion known as animism. Shaman Werewolves can also create effects in the natural order of things, such as summoning flocks of birds, navigating their way effortlessly through trackless wastes, or producing sudden changes in the weather. Shamanism is ancient, having existed on earth for nigh 50,000 years! Throughout all that time, it has developed into countless different Traditions. These various Traditions are entirely cultural and Werewolves will belong to a Tradition depending on how strong their cultural upbringing connects them to it. Here are some of the more popular Traditions of Shamanism alive in the world today: -Celtic -Nordic The Oral Traditions: While Werewolves engage in modern technology, they make sure to keep up the Old Ways as well. Probably the most important of these is the concept of the Oral Tradition. The Oral Tradition is the collective knowledge of the entire Werewolf race, codified into stories and passed along, usually in the form of songs or written accounts. Much of a young Werewolf's upbringing involves hearing, and memorizing, whole sections of the Oral Tradition. Other Shifters: There are more than just Werewolves in the world, there are other animal shifters as well. Werebears, Werehawks, and plenty more. Each comes with its own peculiar biology and set of powers, but all share the same basic characteristic: they can shift between normal humans and their animal alter egos. Each species of Werecreature is based on a single Totem and is believed to serve the function of that Totem. Werewolves are the protectors of the natural order, for instance. Guardians of Gaia: Werewolves are often portrayed as evil beasts and vicious marauders in popular myth and legend, but the truth runs much deeper. Werewolves possess a culture all their own that dates back to prehistory and they follow a path that advocates being in harmony with nature and defending the natural balance from the deprivations of others. The mainstream of the Werewolf species still adheres to this neo-religion and they will often prove to be valuable allies to the Druids. Guides of Mankind: The Wolf Totem, the spiritual progenitor of all Werewolves, direct child of Gaia herself, created the Werewolves out of a pact with the First Shamans. One of his prerogatives was to see mankind guided into the ways of harmony with nature. While Werewolves historically have been feared, their spiritual purpose is to exist alongside humanity and help them learn to grow without damaging nature. Hunting Trip: Hunting Trips are exercises that Werewolf packs go through to better bond their members together. Alphas will often declare a Hunting Trip, usually choosing a powerful Supernatural for the target of the Trip. Hunting Trips normally take place in wild or secluded areas where the Wolves can be themselves without fear of being observed by humans. Hunting Trips are ranked according to their intended prey. The stronger the quarry, the more valuable the Hunting Trip will be in the eyes of other packs. The end goal of a Hunting Trip is for packs to train together, and to bring home an impressive trophy. It should be noted that hunting, for the Werewolves, is yet another example of their role as protectors of the natural cycle. Werewolves do not kill more than what they need, and they only target creatures which are weak or a hindrance to the herd. In all things, the Wulfen serve Gaia and the natural order. Mongrels: Some diseases are unique to Werewolves and other Shifters. Those afflicted are often scrawny and malnourished looking. These Werewolves are often the omegas in their packs, the bottom rung of Werewolf society. While not necessarily treated harshly, other Werewolves may find it difficult to be around them. Mongrels will appear mangy and dirty, their fur matted and discolored, and their breath will be absolutely noxious. Mongrels may break away from their original packs to live solitary lives alone, often in the gutters, sewers or in areas of urban decay. Many Mongrels seek out others of their kind to form Mongrel-only packs of their own, but these are relatively rare. Because they know what it means to live afflicted with a disease, Mongrels will find natural allies in the Order of Lepers. White Fang: Werewolves who make it to an advanced age will often develop all-white coats of fur. Also known as Longtooths, they are famous for their cunning and ability to hunt those who hunt them. White Fangs have years of experience hunting and laying traps and they possess their full human faculties even when in full wolf form. White Fangs will often forego returning to human form for days, weeks or even months at a time. It is said that some of the oldest White Fangs have actually forgotten how to shift back to human and spend the rest of their days as Werewolves far out in the wilds. White Fangs are prized as hunting targets by other Supernaturals, most especially the Order of Hunters who consider a White Fang coat to be a sign of high station in the Order. But beware, these beasts are extremely dangerous and many who go out looking for them never return. References: Category:Gaia Category:Beast Category:Bestiary Category:Survival Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernaturals